


Hush

by mizface



Series: Linnet Bird [4]
Category: Harper's Island
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: Madison liked John's voice.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dSC6Dsnippets, prompt of voice. As always, the title comes from a Sweeney Todd lyric (yes, even though it's only one word. The whole song's in my head).

Madison liked John's voice. It wasn't that it was pretty; she was certain that he couldn't sing, not that he'd had reason to in their short time together. He hadn't affected funny voices for her amusement, or crooned placating nonsense words to quiet her fears. He'd been direct and firm, nothing in his tone or manner that could be mistaken for real affection.

He'd been quiet at first, paying attention to their surroundings - water gurgling in pipes around them, the creak of an old floorboard, leaves fluttering in the wind or crunching underfoot as they made their way to his hiding spots. Madison understood that kind of focus. She'd perfected the art of keeping out from underfoot years ago.

Once they were safe, she'd been completely surprised when he paid as much attention to _her_ , and not just to make sure she wouldn't be trouble. He spent a lot of time talking with her, asking her questions, showing honest interest in her responses. He'd been fine with her asking him things in return, and while he didn't always answer her questions, he never dismissed them. His voice held no hint of the disinterest she'd become accustomed to from the adults in her life. As far as _they_ were concerned, what could a child have to say that had any bearing on well, anything? What could she tell anyone that was important enough to drag their attention from themselves? 

Even after she'd been “rescued” from him, she'd been shunted aside. She could have told them _everything_ if only someone had believed she was worth listening to.

John had believed. She'd heard it in every word he spoke to her. And so, with them she kept silent, waiting for the moment she'd hear John's voice once more.


End file.
